What the Bad Guys Want
by Mangainu94
Summary: Kiri Shinkirou a ordinary mute girl is brought back to Narutos Dimension so she can be kept safe from the Bad Guys that are after her.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What the Bad Guys Want

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I DUN OWN NARUTO!!!!!!

A/N: I'm working also on the fanfic called My Life In Naruto! But I think I like this fanfic better... What am I to do? LOL

Summary: A mute girl is brought back to Naruto's dimension when the Akatsuki went to take her, and they most likely will want her for her mystical power that even she can't control very well… What will become of the mute girl?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: Kiri ******Shinkirou**

I sat there in the back seat of the red truck... Waiting for Da to come out of the mall with his girlfriend, Ani.

Staring out of the window I watched the clouds drift peacefully with the wind not caring of where their course was. The knocking noise on my window brought me back to the reality of the world, two boys were outside my da's truck one had short spiky blood red hair and the other had long emo'ish blond hair that covered his left eye.

You could almost say he were a girl if there hadn't of been no bulge at his chest.

"Hey girly open the door yeah!" Blondie ordered.

I blinked at them and shook my head no.

Observing what they were doing, I saw the blond take off one of his black gloves and a clay bird had appeared as if from out of nowhere. The Red haired glared at him "Deidara no! We cant... Its bad enough as is with the ANBU Black Ops tailing us because we were careless with the dimension portal that Leader-sama had opened up for us to do our mission..."

ANBU? Does he mean the cops? Or the feds? Wait what's a anbu? My mind kept pondering on what they were saying.

"Ah! But Danna my man! I want to show my art to the people of this dimension too..hmm!" Blondie protested to the red haired.

Art? I like art, in fact there was something very strange I can do.. its so beautiful too..

I looked at them through my window with interest.

The red head noticed my sudden interest "Hey if you want to see our art you will have to come out of the car and see for yourself."

Nodding my head I reached for the handle of the door in the front so I could open the door in the back where I was sitting, after I got out I shut the doors and turned to the two.

Blondie smiled and showed me his clay bird then throwing it up in the air, I thought it would fall back down but when it didn't come back down I was amazed at seeing the clay bird flying!

There was a little pop of smoke and some fire emitted from the air where the clay bird had once been I gasped with a grin and looked to the blond, grinning still.

This caused the blond to grin like a Cheshire cat "oh it's simple yeah! Just put-- oof!" The blond was elbowed in the stomach by the red head "shut up cretin we have to go! Now! The Anbu are coming because of that little explosion!

The blond nodded and grabbed my wrist "c'mon your in danger here if you stay...hmm!" I tried to resist his hold on my wrist but he wouldn't let go.

Oh how I wish I could yell right now, why? Why did I have to be born mute? Trying to pry his hand off my wrist but it was a failed attempt; he had muscle for sure even though he looked a bit like a girl.

The blond and the red head gave me groans and exasperated looks, what ever was going on.. I was making them take to long.

The blond pointed at himself "I am Deidara, a rogue ninja of Iwagakura..." He pointed to the red head "This is my teammate Sasori of the red sand, ok now you know us were no longer strangers...un!

Rogue? Ninja? What the hell?! I started to shake my head no that I didn't want to go with them at all!

I was shoved on the ground by the two. I looked up and saw that there were strange knives and metal pinwheels stuck in the body of a white mini van that was a few feet away from my Da's truck.

Then there were explosions and the clang of metal against metal all around me, getting up and sprinting away from the commotion that was going on around me and the blood smell that was coming from over there.

I heard someone yell for me to stop but it was too late, cop cars had come whizzing around everywhere and one was heading straight for me. Freezing from the fear of getting hit by the car, I couldn't scream, I couldn't yell, I couldn't moan, I couldn't even say help.

That was all I could remember besides the dull pain in my chest, I think I died right then, my body still feels frozen, as cold as death. My eyes couldn't open they felt like they were glued shut; I couldn't hear anything except for a dull persistent ring in my ears.

I'm surely dead. I'm dead right? How could I not be dead? I was hit by a car, wasn't I?

The endless void of darkness never seemed to go away and if I were dead, wouldn't I go to heaven right now and not be in this endless dark void? So many questions without answers, this would bound to drive me crazy sooner or later.

"Hey Girl! Girl! Wake up! Come on you can't die! Sakura! The Girl needs help!"

My body turned hot, fast enough to send pain everywhere through my entire body. The feeling was hot as the sun itself. I tried to scream but no sound would come, my memory was coming back fast: The car hitting me to the sickening thud of my body on the pavement. The boy's persistent voice was what kept me from going insane, he kept me from dying in the darkness. The heat wouldn't cool down one bit.. Actually it got hotter and more and more painful by the second!

Barely able to open my eyes to slits, I saw cars burning, blood everywhere, the building half destroyed, broken up-- from what it looked like-- puppets, and people.

The people from what I could see, one was wearing a black and orange jump suit with blue eyes and yellow hair--he was the one right over me--, a girl with pink hair and a red and white outfit, a man with a green vest and dark blue pants and shirt his hair was silvery white. There were more but I couldn't remember them because the next moment I felt something calming, almost reassuring and it made me fall asleep in the lap of the yellow haired boy.

I fell asleep to the sensation; my dreams weren't exactly dreams... More like nightmares! And all of them were related to the most horrifying experience of being hit by a car.

A/N: Well? Hmm? REVIEW IT OR MY EVIL MONKEYS WILL FIND YOU!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

What The Bad Guys Want

Rated M

By: mangainu94

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto—but I did create this Fanfic

Summary of the Story thus far: The mysterious mute girl is brought back to Naruto and the gang's camp where they recuperate and regain their bearings from chasing off the Akatsuki. What will happen this chapter?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - - -- -

Chapter 2

Sun light began filtering through the trees on a sunny morning and everyone had sunny attitudes... Well except Naruto who had not been able to do much for the girl who was hit by that big metal thing that almost KILLED her.

"Naruto quit your moping!"

Naruto turned around to see Kiba Inuzuka glaring at him. "Auuugh! Its just so frustrating that I wasn't able to help that girl!" Kibas features only hardened "Hey Naruto? Sakura is a medic.. If you tried to help you would only get in the way, you can help that girl by not getting in the way, right?"

Kakashi had just come back as those last words were spoken "Naruto, Kiba is right you can help the girl if you stay out of the way." Flipping out Make Out Paradise and beginning to read.

They stood there in silence for a while contemplating what happened to that girl-- Sakura would be done soon, healing that girl was no easy matter at all.

Five broken ribs, most of the ribs were fractured, broken arms, broken legs, broken... Well almost everything. It was a surprise that the girl's neck and skull didn't break from the impact of the large metal thing.

Sure Sakura was an expert medic ninja but this girl's body wouldn't heal like all the others would, what was getting in the way was the mute vocal cords in the girl's throat they refused to heal. Sakura was hard at work trying to heal the vocal cords (which by the way took lots of chakra). Finally the girls vocal cords were fixed.. Well fixed to the point where Sakura could move on to the other parts of the broken body the girl still wouldn't be able to speak.

After awhile the healing process done and Sakura sighing in relief that she had been able to save the girl from the possibility of death, she called over the others so they could see how the girl was doing.

The girl struck pervy thoughts in every guy that was there.. Yes even Sai had the most perverted thoughts of them all. Light brown hair that seemed to of been really curly at one point of the girl's life—was now sort of straightened but still curly, lush pink lips were slightly opened so the breath could go through in and out evenly.. Those lips just begged to be kissed, white/ tan skin color just made her look prettier, small lush orbs on the girls chest rose and fell evenly with her soft breathing.

Oh how the men wanted to see this angels eyes!

Sakura seeing the drool wetting Kakashi's mask "Kakashi sensei! You Perv!"Sakura knew that the drool wasn't from seeing the girl but from the book had apparently gotten to a scene that couldn't ever be mentioned in this fan fiction. She turned to see all the other guys looks "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE ALL FUCKING PERVS!!" Sakura hit them all on the heads causing large bumps to appear.

"Sakura chan! Were sorry! It's just! It's just! I mean look at the girl! She's a hot chick! Wadda ya expect from us?!" Naruto tried to reason with Sakura.

All the other guys seemed to smile with more pervy thoughts when they nodded there heads in agreement to Naruto's statement. Little did they know that the girl had just awoken the moment Sakura had knocked their heads.

Kiba was the first to notice the girl through all the funny poundings Naruto was getting from Sakura "Hey guys! Shut up, the girls awake!" Kiba pointed to the girl as he spoke.

The girl tried to stand and was going to fall down but Kiba had caught her before she could hit the hard, cold earth. "Whoa girl, hold on your still recovering from that impact with that large moving metal object…" He set her down on the ground in a sitting position, kneeling so he could be just over the girl's eye level. Akamaru sat by his master panting like the cute huge dog he was.

The girl's dark green eyes roamed over everyone, drinking them in hungrily to see if they looked threatening or dangerous to her. Finally the girls eyes fell on the big dog her eyes widened in surprise at the huge dog, she held out her hand slowly to the huge dog. Kiba's eyed her with surprise that she wasn't afraid of the huge dog, his companion, Akamaru.

"Akamaru's not dangerous he's very friendly." Kiba smiled at the girl, all the guys were plotting on Kiba's death because he was getting to sit by the girl, getting to smile at her, getting to talk… It took the baka's a moment or two to relies duh Kiba's talking to the girl cause they were just staring and drooling in their minds.

The girl smiled and scooted closer to Akamaru so she could pet him. The big dog woofed again and began licking the girls face as she petted him, the girl didn't even seem to be fazed that the big dog was licking her face at all. She seemed to laugh as Akamaru put his big head on the girl's tiny lap.

Naruto ran to the girl "I'm so glad you're alright girl! At first we were afraid that you weren't gonna make it!" The girl frowned, petting Akamaru's head. Kakashi looked up from his book "Why are we all calling this girl 'The Girl', shouldn't we find out what her name is first before asking questions?"

This comment caused the girl to frown even more—of course she wouldn't be able to tell them her name because she was a mute! The girl sighed and produced a note pad and pencil from her back pocket of her still bloody shorts from the mind crushing impact of the car. The note pad was covered in blood and the pencil was broken into small bits not large enough for her to be able to write her name out. Sai held out a paint brush with an ink pot and piece of paper from one of his blank scrolls "Here Miss is this what you were in need of?" Sai smiled at her holding out the stuff. The girl was either stupid or she was just acknowledging that Sai was trying at least to smile. Accepting the paper and brush with the ink pot, smiling at Sai back nodding her head thank you.

Spreading out the piece of paper, writing her name:

I am Kiri Shinkirou, I am

Fourteen years old and I

Thank you all for saving me

From that car.

Kiri looked up and handed the piece of paper back to Sai, smiling. Sai read the paper out loud to everyone, secretly in their minds they were all cheering that Kiri was fourteen years old. Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru landed by Kakashi, everyone looked at them Kiri especially was dumb founded at how fast they had moved.

Turning ever so slightly, Shino looked at the girl through the corner of his eye and marveled at the girls beauty "So the gir--"He was interrupted by Naruto "Kiri, the girls name is Kiri Shinkirou!" If you could see through those goggles of Shino's you would see how annoyed he was about Naruto interrupting him.

"Ok then, Kiri has awoken and is now completely recovered?" Shino finished his sentence. As a matter of the fact Kiri was feeling as if she had never been hit by a car in her life, the only problem was her legs—Akamaru's head had been on them for some time now and her legs had fallen asleep due to the dog's relaxed form on Kiri's legs.

Gently shaking Kiba's sleeve, Kiri pointed at Akamaru's head then at her legs and how they were just laying there limply because they had fallen asleep. Kiba nodded at the girl understanding what she meant "Akamaru get off the girl's lap—you're making Kiri's legs fall asleep. Akamaru woofed and sat up from Kiri's lap, Kiri petted Akamaru's head while smiling.

Shikamaru saw how the girl hadn't said a word to Kiba or to anyone at all "So Kiri is quite? Is that why she doesn't speak?" Neji could immediately see that the girl was mute "Shikamaru this girl is mute." Neji too was amazed at the girl's beauty but he didn't let it get to him—mainly because he already had a girl friend, Tenten.

Every one just seemed to stare at Kiri, it was a bit unnerving that they wouldn't be able to talk to her at all. Kiri wasn't stupid she could feel every ones stares and she rubbed her arms in habit of when she was nervous. Sakura broke the tense silence "Hey guys what are we gonna do about the Akatsuki when they come back for Kiri?"

They had all forgotten about the Akatsuki, Kiri stood up once more and this time she didn't fall back down her legs had stopped tingling by that time so she wouldn't have to move slowly cause of any tingles going through her legs.

Shikamaru looked thoughtful "The Akatsuki obviously want Kiri for some reason and that dimension warp won't stay forever either. Were going to have to take her along with us so we can adequately protect her from the Akatsuki…"

Everyone nodded in agreement at Shikamaru's idea, Naruto was having some perverted thoughts "Ok so who will carry Kiri? Oooo I hope its me, heh heh" Naruto whispered that last part.

Pointing to Sai, Shikamaru gave out instructions "Sai I want you to go above to keep an eye out for that clay user, Kiba you go on the left of us and keep an eye out on that side, Neji the same with you but on the other side, Sakura you will be coming with me and Naruto, Shino keep the back checked with your bugs, Naruto you carry the girl, Kakashi I would use your Sharingan to keep an eye out in the front… No one is to be farther from Kiri than ten feet, got it?"

Everyone nodded, Naruto scooped Kiri up bridal style and they all began running to the dimension warp that would be shutting down in ten hours.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok peeps! How was that! XD I hope ya liked it!


End file.
